Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 040
Als Lee und seine Freunde hinter Bill her schritten, bemerkten sie das Bill eine Art extra langem Bademantel trug, doch bevor sie Bill fragen konnten, warum er mit einem Bademantel herum lief, kam plötzlich ein starker Wind auf. Bills Bademantel bauschte sich auf und er versuchte verzweifelt ihn runterzudrücken. Dies gelang ihm aber nicht an allen Stellen, so offenbarte er unabsichtlich unseren Helden sein nacktes Hinterteil. Allen außer Senbei wurde schlecht, als sich der Wind legte, tat Bill so als wäre nichts besonderes passiert. „Mann Bill, wieso trägst du keine Unterwäsche?“, fragte Blink angewidert. „Es ist so viel bequemer“, antwortete dieser als wäre das, das Normalste auf der Welt. Er wandte sich um und ging weiter, dabei streichelte permanent seine Katze. „Irgendwie komisch der Kauz“, flüsterte Mike zu Kock und Lee. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was ich von dem halten soll, Hauptsache wir können mal ne Nacht ohne Schaukeln verbringen“, bemerkte Lee und kratzte sich am Ohr. „Aber was, wenn es eine Falle ist und der Typ ist irgendein kranker Psycho oder ein Kannibale“, warf Kock ein, der Bills Hinterkopf misstrauisch anstarrte. „Paranoid“, sagte Lee und tat so als würde er stark Husten. Kock merkte nichts aber Senbei, Blink und Mike schüttelten sich vor stummen Lachen. „So da wären wir“, erklärte Bill, sie standen vor einem alten Haus über der Tür hing ein Schild auf dem Stand „Hotel“. „Der Name ist nicht besonders einfallsreich, aber mir ist einfach kein besserer eingefallen“, meinte Bill und zog die Tür auf. Der Raum dahinter wie eine verlassene Rezeption, durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge kam kaum Licht, die Pflanzen in der Ecke wirkten verrottet und auf der Theke konnte man eine tote Ratte erspähen. Bill schritt durch den Raum, zog eine der hinteren Türen auf, dahinter lag ein viel hellerer Raum mit blauen Wänden, Bill setzte die Katze in dem Raum ab und kam wieder auf Lee und Co zu. „Wenn ich euch in den Speisesaal geleiten dürfte“, sagte Bill und wirkte plötzlich wie ein vornehmer Butler. In Sorge was sie im Speisesaal erwartet, wo doch die Eingangshalle ziemlich verwahrlost aussah. Doch sie wurden überrascht, in dem Speisesaal war einiges los, Kellner eilten von Tisch zu Tisch um den Gästen ihre Speisen zu bringen. „Hey Hektor, kümmer dich um die hier! Die essen heute gratis hier!“, rief Bill einem vorbeikommen Kellner zu, dieser war sofort zur Stelle und brachte Lee und seine Freunde zu einem großen Tisch in einer Ecke. Nachdem sie bestellt hatte wuselte Hektor davon, da fragte Blink in die Runde „Seltsam nicht war? In der Eingangshalle komplette Verwahrlosung und hier ein top Restaurant, der Typ ist irgendwie komisch, am besten hauen wir ab, oder?“ Kock nickte zustimmend, die anderen jedoch schüttelten die Köpfe „Dafür könnte es ein paar Gründe geben, vielleicht war das gar nicht die Eingangshalle sondern ein Abstellraum, oder ein Hinterzimmer“, meinte Lee. „Ich bleib jeden Falls hier“, sagte Mike, „Einmal den ganzen Tag bedient werden ist doch was tolles, oder?“ Kock schien immer noch nicht überzeugt, verschränkte jedoch die Arme und schwieg. „Wo ist den die Toilette?“, fragte Lee einen vorbeikommenden Kellner. „Dort links, durch den Durchgang und dann rechts“, erklärte der Kellner, Lee bedankte sich und war auch schon verschwunden. Jetzt da Lee aufgestanden war, hatte Mike freie Sicht auf die anderen Gäste. Auf einen Schlag verlor er alles Farbe aus seinem Gesicht „Oh mein Gott, Blink versteck mich!“, sagte Mike panisch und duckte sich hinter seinen Bruder. „Was ist den los?“, fragte Blink, doch Senbei und Kock haben bereits die Ursache für Mikes Benehmen entdeckt. Wenige Tisch von ihnen entfernt saß eine Frau mit kurzem mahagonifarbenen Haar, sie trug eine orangenes T-Shirt mit blauer Hose, außerdem trug sie einen Ehering. Während sie an ihrem Glas nippte, blickte sie sich aufmerksam im Raum um. „Wie konnte Seiya mich finden?“, fragte Mike der sich hinter einer Speisekarte versteckt hatte um wieder am Tisch sitzen zu können. Seiya stellte offenbar fest das Mike nicht da war, sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Ausgang. Kurz bevor sie die Tür erreichte, warf sie noch einmal einen Blick auf den Tisch in der Ecke. Mike merkte nichts erleichtert lies er die Speisekarte sinken bevor Seiya vollends verschwand. Blink hatte gerade Mikes Ringfinger erblickt und erkannte die Verbindung zwischen Seiya und Mike. „Man, Brüderchen, warum hast du mir nie von meiner Schwägerin erzählt?“, fragte Blink und wirkte belustigt. Noch bevor Mike den Mund aufmachen konnte, wurde er in Form von Hektor unterbrochen. „Hier bitte sehr!“, sagte dieser und reichte ihnen jeweils ihr Essen. Kurz darauf setzte sich auch wieder Lee zu ihnen und ein Ausdruck von Erlösung lag auf seinem Gesicht, „Man, das Klopapier hier ist so extrem weich, ich hab mich 2 mal extra abgewischt“, meinte er und machte sich über sein Filet her. Da ihnen die Kellner immer wieder mehr Essen brachten, waren unsere Helden immer abgelenkt und merkten nicht wie schnell die Zeit verging. Als die ersten rötlichen Strahlen der Abendsonne in das Restaurant traten, standen alle Gäste gleichzeitig auf und gingen zusammen mit den Kellnern und den Köchen so schnell wie möglich hinaus. „Waf ifen lof?“, fragte Lee dessen Mund gerade mit Spaghetti voll waren. „Das will ich euch erklären“, sagte Bill der zu ihrem Tisch kam, „Aber vorher will ich euch zu euren Zimmer geleiten“ Die fünf Freunde folgten dem alten Mann durch eine weitere Tür und dann in ein Zimmer das ebenfalls so aussah als wäre es lange Zeit nicht genützt worden, auch wenn keine Ratten herumlagen. Lee, Kock, Mike, Senbei und Blink setzten sich jeweils auf ein Bett und sahen dann Bill erwartungsvoll an. „All diese Leute sind gerade nach Hause gegangen, weil es den Irrglauben gibt, das auf dieser Insel Dämonen existieren, die die Menschen die nicht vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu Hause sind entführen. Dies ist natürlich vollkommener Schwachsinn. Deswegen läuft das Hotel auch so schlecht, mit Ausnahme des Restaurants. Nie ist ein Zimmer besetzt und das nur wegen so einem dummen Aberglauben“, Bill ballte die Faust in diesem Moment hörten sie ein Fenster splittern. Alle sprangen gleichzeitig auf und gingen in den Flur hinaus, es war bereits dunkel geworden. Aus den Schatten sprang eine Gestalt und stülpte einen Sack über Bill der direkt neben Mike stand. „Du wirst nicht mehr vor mir davonlaufen“, sagte die Gestalt mit einer seltsam klingenden Stimme, wie aus einem Stimmverzehrer. Die Gestalt schulterte den Sack und sprang durch das eingeschlagene Fenster. Ohne zu zögern sprangen Lee, Kock, Mike und Senbei hinter her. Blink zögerte einen Moment. „Komm schon, du musst nicht kämpfen, aber wir können dich nicht alleine lassen falls noch mehr von diesen Dämonen rumlaufen“. Blink kletterte nun ebenfalls durch das Fenster und erwiderte, „Du bist so abergläubisch, Brüderchen“